Harry James Black Potter : The Man with Two Faces
by Noms17
Summary: Harry is rescued by Sirius instead of Hagrid, he grows up with both the fatherly figures of Sirius and Dumbledore, Hagrid is there too. What will happen when Harry finds out about the prophecy and how will he cope.
1. Chapter1

_Disclaimer, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, this is for enjoyment with no personal gain attached_

_Hope you enjoy this Harry Potter spin off where Harry is taken by Sirius instead of Hagrid and ventures into the world already knowing how to duel and somewhat understands Voldemort._

_oOoOo_

_Godric's Hollow _

_Hallows Eve _

_1981_

The site was like the worst possible image you can think of but a million times worse. It was no longer a house or a home, it stood there barely. The crooked remains of a Tudor style home. A cloaked figure entered the scene, he was above average height, long wavy black hair hung behind him as he swiftly moved through the iron gate and entered the house. He slowly scaled the stairs, wand drawn and ready to fight, he feared what he knew was inevitable. He looked down to see the soulless dead body of his best friend. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he stepped over the lifeless body. He continued up the stairs and down the now roofless corridor. He enter the doorless room to see the one women who he had truely cared for. The body of the kindest person he had ever known, her long wavy red hair lay over her body in a perfectly still manner. There lying next to a broken cot the body of a dead Voldemort. His pure white body lay in his black robes. Rage filled him, the two most important people of his life take by the man that lay in front of him. "Nooooooo!" He screamed, his usual handsome face was now filled by an ugly with rage. A boy now screamed to his left, the boy shuddering with fear lay on the tangled remains of the room, a scar lay on his forehead. "Harry?" He asked, Joy filled his face again."Thank the heavens you're okay, let's get you out of here." He picked the boy from the rubble, leaving the house was the hardest thing Sirius had had to do. As he walked onto the street towards his motorbike a huge lump of a man blocked his path.

"Hand him over Sirius." Said the huge man.

"I can't Hagrid, I'm his Godfather he comes with me." Sirius replied with a nasty tone.

"Come now Sirius, Dumbledore sent me to retrieve him, he'll go to his family, that's who he should be with." Hagrid remarked firmly.

"No! They are the worst kind of people, James said they wouldn't even meet him, that's how much they despised magic and our kind. He comes with me."

He made his way to walk past the Giant to again find his path blocked.

"Move out of my way Hagrid, no one needs to get hurt." He had now drawn his wand and pointed it towards him.

"Sirius let's talk about this." He replied whilst Staring at his wand.

"Tenebrision" He called out. Darkness poured out from his wand, Hagrid was left staring into darkness as Sirius ran to his bike and left the scene. He flew across the skies of England unknowing where to go. His family had many family homes across the world but he knew not how many would be safe from the prying eyes of his cousins Narcissa and Belatrix, Both being Blacks. No he would have to go abroad, 'Canada he thought, perhaps, America, No, there was nowhere to go, then I must stay in Britain, I hate to go to a house of Black but I must go to Grimluande place.

oOoOo

Dumbledore

Privet drive

"What are you telling me Hagrid, you have lost the most important wizard in Britian." "He took him Professor, I couldn't stop him, I couldn't see.

"Who is He Hagrid?"

"Black sir, Sirius black."

"No!"

He strolled from the man to his second in command.

"Professor Mcgonnagal please alert the remaining members of the Order, Harry Potter is missing and must be found. Professor Mcgonnagal this is urgent, Harry is now with the most dangerous man in Britain, Sirius Black was the Potters secret keeper, if he is not found then Harry could be killed or turned over to death eaters, he is our only hope Minerva, we must find him and FIND HIM NOW!."

Within seconds the middle aged witch had disappeared from thin air and now Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid stood in front of each other, Hagrid in tears and Dumbledore full of rage staring at the Giant of a man.

"Hagrid, I do not blame you, Black is a dangerous wizard, very powerful, I want you to help to find Harry, you have many friends and know many creatures that could help I'm sure, now quickly, we must hurry."

oOoOo

Peter Pettigrew

Diagon Alley

He was just crawling out of the gutter onto the street, he knew he would have to hide from Sirius now, if he found him he would surely kill him, but if he did find him he had a plan, kill all those around him and frame his own death on Sirius, the dark lord had taught him many things, he was even a death eater after all and was closer with th Dark lord than most, but after the declerance of his death Peter knew he was in danger.

He wandered down the street in his rat form creeping along the ditches so not to be seen, if all went well he would be in the pet store within minutes and be sold to a wizard where he could live out there for however long he needed.

"Retrosum convertun" a voice shouted from behind hitting the rat in the back and turning him back to his human form.

Sirius Black

Grimlaunde place

London

"Stay with him kreacher, constantly till I get back, I shouldn't take long but if I am longer than two hours make Harry Lunch and try to entertain him and let him sleep."

The Elf nodded in agreement.

"Good, thank you Kreacher, I know you don't particularly like me but I was only cruel because mother was cruel to me, take care."

He apparated from the room to Diagon Alley where he knew his rat friend would be hiding.

oOoOo

Diagon Alley

Sirius Black

"Peter do not run from me." The man shouted to the grovelling man who was scampering down the road.

"Colloportus" He said gently, ropes shot from his wand and rapped themselves around the man who hit the floor with a thud.

"Well, well Peter, what do we have here, you killed them didn't you, James made you the secret keeper and you rated on them to Voldemort, you bastard."

He kicked the man's riggling body trying to escape the air tight ropes into the floor.

"He's a murderer, he killed James and Lily, him, Sirius Black, he's a follower of You know who, he lies to you, I did nothing."

The crowd that sorrounded gasped at the scene.

"Lies he tells you." Replies Sirius in fury of his once friend.

"I've seen it, he's powerful and very dark, yes, used to bully people because of their housing or ability to do magic."

"Lies!" He screamed, 'Levicorpus n/v' The man was now flung in the air dangling by his angle as people screamed around him.

Men appeared around the scene surrounding the scene which crowds of wizards where watching.

"Sirius, put Peter down and give yourself up." Shouted an outraged Dumbledore.

Sirius turned to the man and broke down before him as he kneeled at his robes in forgiveness.

"Sir, it was Peter that killed them, not me, please, it wasn't me, I loved them, James he listened to me, I told him to change the secret keeper to Peter as Voldemort would never expect it but then it turned out Peter was the spy, as soon as I realised what had happened I rushed to the house, but James, he never stood a chance! Wandless, his wand in the living room, it was horrible, then Hagrid turned up, I took Harry, I'm his Godfather, he should live with me, please, believe me." The man broke into tears as the Wizards sorrounding him looked down at him in pity.

"Dumbledore, I've hunted enough dark wizards to know when a man is lying, either he is the next dark lord or Sirius is telling the truth." Said Alastor Moody.

He was a tall man with scars covering his body, his eyes were a deep shade of blue and both his legs carried a slim well kept body. His hair was unkept and messy as well as his sinister smile lying on the face of anger.

"I know Alastor, he is telling the truth as far as I can tell, though the story baffling."

"I'll lock up Pettigrew sir and take him to the Ministry where he will face his crimes, Sirius will also have to come with me, in order for all future charges to be cleared you will need to be tried under vertassium." Said Madam Bones, Head of the Law enforcement department.

"Thank you Madam Bones, I will of course come with you, and Albus" he turned to the old Wizard, "Harry is safe, if you wish to visit him with me you may however he stays with me, I am his legal guardian and wish for him to stay with me. Either visit me at the Ministry later or contact me by owl and I will enscribe to you the secret location of my house, any others wishing to visit me or Harry may also contact me."

He then disappeared with Madam Bones and Peter.

oOoOo

_Ministry of Magic_

_Sirius Black_

He ventured through the grand open halls that he knew so well. As an Auror He knew them like the back of his hand. He continued through and past the fountain into the golden elevators, he then reached the fifth floor (Aurors Office) and sat within the office of his boss, Madam Bones.

As an auror Sirius walked through the halls everyday and had been called into this office a million times : Killing Deatheaters, good; Jynxing Alastor, not good (or funny apparently 'even if everyone laughed') He loves his job and would never leave it. "Sirius so good to see you." Madam Bones said whilst rapping her arms around his chest. "It's been an eventful day hasn't it." He replied with a grin. "What news of my trial." He continued. "I've got it, three o'clock tomorrow. Through the Minister took some persuading as he wished to send you straight to Azkaban, you know what Stritford is like aswell as people like Cornelius Fudge giving him advice, people are believing he'll be Minister soon, but I refuse to believe a pompous idiot would become Minister for Magic, anyway Dumbledore is outside waiting for you and the press are all wishing to question you about your heroic journey but I told the tomorrow after the trial then you would be taking questions, everyone is in such a joyous mood now You-know-who is gone."

"Yeah people do seem to be very cheerful, it was so quiet earlier, everyone must be so hungover from last night, I though had to tend to a screaming child, really cheerful, but I must go, Harry's at home with my house elf, don't want to leave it too long, see you tomorrow Venessa."

"Goodbye Sirius" She hugged him once more and he left the office.

oOoOo

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!


	2. Chapter2

_Disclaimer, I do not own the rights to Harry Potter I write this for enjoyment and for now personal gain._

_oOoOo_

_Sirius Black_

_Ministry of Magic_

Sirius exits the black door and into the corridor to find Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Hello Sirius, I wish to speak about Harry's care, I know you wish for him to be with you but I must assure you he is better off away from his fame and to be brought up in a nice caring environment." Dumbledore looked towards Sirius with his calming blue eyes waiting for a response.

"Dumbledore I made it clear Harry comes with me, his muggle family they are." Sirius shuddered in horror thinking about the way they would react and how they would treat Harry.

Sirius continued "No he can't go, I'll teach him the basics and he can go to school."

"Sirius, there is something you must know about Harry and why he is so vital to the Wizarding world. Sirius did you never stop and think why he hunted them, why he stopped at nothing to kill them, why he would be so cruel as to kill a one year old and his two parents, for the fun of it, No!, the boy he has a scar and the prophecy fufilled Sirius Harry is the Chosen One, the one to kill Voldemort, the one to balance the muggle and Magic world."

Sirius stared at him perplexed, "Harry no, he's a baby, how could you possibly know and what did you say about a proph ecy?"

Dumbledore drawed his wand, "let me show you." He pushes the tip into the side of his head.

The scene turned misty and foggy as Sirius stared into a meeting between Dumbledore and a rather odd women. "You see I have no need for Divination at the school and I do not wish for it to be taught..."The room fell silent as the Headmaster stared towards The women as she rose a couple of feet from the ground as a blue,grey mist emptied from her mouth.

"Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."

Sirius returned to the corridor uncomprehending what he had just seen in the memory. His eyes stared towards Albus. For minutes they stood not speaking until Albus finally spoke.

"Sirius I know this may be a shock and I'm sorry you were not told but we knew not of who was a spy, hell we still don't, but I can safely tell you as I know that you are not. James begged me to tell you but I couldn't trust you, but as you know I protected them better than any other probably could and I beg for your forgiveness. Sirius then hugged the man with the clear love that he had only shared with very few.

"There is no need to apologise, I now understand and must tell you I believe it is now more important than ever that Harry must come with me and we will both together train him." The man replied whilst relinquishing from the hug.

"Sirius you are his gaurdian but are you sure this is right? the prophecy it is enough to turn any man's head but a child no les s." Stated the Old man.

"Then we do not tell him until the time is right, I should also say that he will be well beyond the ordinary wizarding level if he is like anything like James and Lily, he will not fit in at school, perhaps he should not go." Sirius replied.

"He must go Sirius but we will if you wish discuss this matter another time now where are you keeping the boy?"

_oOoOo_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Grimluande Place_

They entered the three story old Tudor style household. The building was clearly ancient and being held by Magic. The door a fading black with the family crest cast upon it. The door knocker intertwined with snakes Albus watched as Sirius opened the door to a dust ridden and rotten home.

They continued a disgusting dirt ridden hallway into a large dining area.

"Expansion charms?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes my family did them when the house was first built a few hundred years ago."

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"In my brothers room, do you remember Regulus?" Sirius remarked

"Yes, odd boy, Slytherin wasn't he."

"Yes my Slytherin turned death eater brother was very odd but that did not stop him from being Mothers favourite. They hated my decisions but always approved of Regulus joining Voldemort, even though they never truely chose sides I knew they agreed in many ways with his policies. Anyway, Harry is In Regulus's room one of the only clean rooms in the house, Kreacher always liked him." He said jealously of the love his brother received from his parents consuming him.

"Can we see him?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes follow me."

They left the grand dining hall into he corridor they had first entered in and followed the staircase to the second room.

"In here" Sirius nodded towards a door with the initials _R.A.B _enscribed onto it.

They entered into a room full of Slytherin posters, the black family crest embroidered onto everything and the walls covered in the colours of silver and green. In the corner of the room a cot lay with a rocking chair next to it. Within the rocking chair a skinny and degraded house elf sat on it rocking with a small child within its grasp. The child was sound asleep with a scar cast upon its head.

"How has he been Kreacher?" Asked Sirius.

"Fine Master, I fed him earlier and has slept in my arms ever since."

"Thank you Kreacher, you're excused but could you check him hourly or when he wakes comfort him until I awake in the morning." Replied Sirius.

"Yes Master." He placed the boy in the cot and disappeared with a pop into the air.

"Here he is Albus." Remarked Sirius.

oOoOo

_Sorry for such a short chapter but this was to just build the foundation of the story. _

_Next chapter should be out soon._


	3. Chapter3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter I do This for enjoyment and no personal gain._

_Hope you enjoy the Chapter it will be much longer than the last._

_9 1/2 Years Later_

_Peter Pettigrew was kissed by a dementor for his crimes and now lives in Azkaban prison lifeless and soulless: Sirius Black was cleared of all charges and now lives in a clean and prideful black family home with his godson Harry Potter. Harry is being trained by Sirius, Alastor Moody, Rubeus Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore. Harry was informed of the events of his past and told he is the key to the Wizarding World's future, he know trains daily with his wand that is intraceable within Grimluande place. _

_oOoOo_

_Harry Potter_

_Grimluande Place_

Sunday 12th May 1991

_Training Room_

The training room was a huge room filled with all sorts of magical instruments and weapons passed down through centuries of Black's. The room's walls covered in millions of books filled with Curses, Counter-curses, hexes and charms that can be used to attack or defend against your opponent. The main feature of the room was the centre deulling area, which was a 400 square meter ring sorrounded by ropes held by magic. This was where a battle was comensing.

_"_Stupefy" screamed a voice ahead of him through the darkness.

"Protego"Harry said calmly. 'I hate it when he does the darkness charm'. Harry thought

"Collorpotus!" It shouted again this time from another direction.

Harry lept to the floor as the spell passed over his body.

"Ventum-irenum" Harry shouted, wind erupted from his wand pushing the darkness out a window into the garden. The scene had finally cleared and led Harry to see Sirius in front of him mere metres away. 'Now a real deul' Harry thought, ready to pounce.

"Molaribus" Sirius said. Knives were thrown from his wand towards Harry like bullets.

"Obsido" Harry said, the knives crashed into a solid concrete wall that Harry had conjured from the air.

The wall still holding without a hitch blocking Sirius's view of Harry. Sirius shouted "Reducto" The spell hit the wall and it exploded sending peices everywhere.

Harry unfocused on the spell at the explosion, the remaining peices disappeared.

Through the confusion Sirius shouted"Confringo!"

"Protego Maximus!" Harry summoned with all of his might. The spell crashed into the boundary and covered it to the edges but the blocking spell kept its form and the spell disappeared into the air.

As the spell disappeared Harry cancelled his blocking charm and said "Expelliarmus"

Sirius blocked the spell and sent the same one straight back at him. He then disappeared with a pop. Harry then turned 360 degrees but he was nowhere to be seen. Then he was surrounded by a thousand of his Godfather. They followed his every turn as he searched for the source, finally he shouted pointing his wand to the floor, "Mutare Mundinare" The very ground changed as hills and bumps arose from the ground and the floor became a sludge land. The thousands of Sirius's disappeared one by one as he lost focus until finally the original was standing upon the largest hill. Harry then willed the hill to lower and finally he was on even ground with Harry.

They were once again face to face but this time Harry struck first "Ignis Volant" he shouted, a bird of fire erupted from the wand and went to strike Sirius, Sirius now occupied with bird began to try to get rid of it but Harry continued to will it to change shape and attacking style so he could never get rid of it. He slowly approached Sirius for a surprise attack. Finally Harry was in range where he left control of the bird which sprang at Sirius and he immediately disbanded it. Harry took his opportunity and struck.

"Expelliarmus" He shouted towards Sirius.

Sirius preoccupied couldn't block the spell and the red jet of light hit him square in the chest and his wand was thrown from his hand into the distance. "Accio Wand" Harry said pointing his wand to the direction the wand had been thrown. The wand sprang back to him and was now firmly within his grip.

Clapping came from Harry's right where he saw Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and Hagrid grinning at Harry's work.

Harry climed out from the ring and walked towards the men.

"Well done Arry" Hagrid Shouted

"Very, very impressive Harry" Alastor said.

"Brilliant work Harry, I must say no one will stand a chance when you go to school." Sirius Exclaimed whilst positively gleaming as he made his way to the group.

"Yes Harry I was particularly impressed with your fire gaurdian I would not have believed you had it so strong in such little time I taught it to you as well as the environment altering spell Alastor and Sirius taught you." Dumbledore said smiling proudly.

"Yeah well, Sirius was only going 75 per cent at most I know he had loads of opportunities to disarm or stun me." Harry's face sunk at his realisation.

"Harry to be able to go up against a fully grown Wizard going 75 percent who is the best auror along with me in the world is an amazing achievement for any Wi zard especially so for a boy who is ten years old and has never set foot in a school, impossible to be honest."Alastor stated in his usual caring tone.

Harry knew Alastor was different with all those in the room as they were the only men who he truely trusted. The rest of the magic community he treated with the upmost caution and never gave any niceties to them especially not encouraging feedback.

"Yeah I know but you say I have to face Voldemort but how can I if I can't even beat any of you. Even Hagrid I can't defeat with his Giant magic."

"Arry, Giants are extremely hard to take down and Giants blood makes me incredibly hard to hurt and kill, Giant magic as well is incredibly powerful I am one of the lucky few to have it making me even harder to defeat." Hagrid said in his caring tone.

"Yeah but still I just wish I was stronger."

"Harry you have clearly shown through your ability that you are powerful

, at the age of ten it is in heard of, even for I or even Voldemort we could not have hoped to be as far ahead you will be than the other kids. However I am needed at the Ministry, Sirius you and Alastor will need to come to something about Fudge having a hissy fit.Dumbledore stated and disapparated from the room.

Alastor followed Dumbledore's lead and he too disapparated from the room. Sirius turned to Harry "Head up Pup, you're still extraordinary for your age none like you, you'll get there soon, by next year I'm sure you'll beat me if you keep up your training like you are now." He turned to Hagrid "Can you watch him while I'm gone, go to Diagon Alley if you like Harry." Turning back to his Godson.

"Yeah alright, I can check out the new Brooms, I heard the Nimbus 2000 is out soon. Maybe it will be." The boys face changing in an instant after the talk of Quidditch. Harry loves quidditch but he could never play with training, he knew his father could of been seeker for England at least that was what Sirius said.

"Okay I'll see you later."Sirius stated and he too dissaparated from the room.

oOoOo

_Harry Potter _

_Grimluande Place _

The week had passed fairly quickly for Harry he had constantly been training and had met Remus Lupin a man who he knew his Father and Sirius cared for deeply, as if they were brothers. He had lots of stories about his father which he loved to here but he was very twitchy and the instant he saw the moon through the kitchen window he fled as if he feared it and left with a rushed goodbye. But he had promised to visit again soon.

Dumbledore was supposed to arrive in a matter of minutes and was never late. Harry very much enjoyed Dumbledore's tuition as he taught Harry spells that were incredibly powerful as well as eye catching. Last week they had done fire guardians which Harry was good at but this week he was learning to defend against them with water guardians. Corporal guardians were the most powerful but incorporeal were also effective but would not hold very long at all against a powerful fire gaurdian. He had heard the same sort of consept about the patronous charm which was used against Dementors.

"Knock,Knock." A voice said from outside the training room. Dumbledore entered the room with a gleaming smile upon his face.

"How have you been Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine" Harry replied calmly.

"Good to hear, now today we will be trying the water gaurdian spell, now what is the consept of a water gaurdian?"

"To defend against fire spells, gaurdians and to help you when in plots of water such as rivers, lakes and the sea." Harry awnsered with confidence.

"Yes, very good, now you understand the consept we will make our way down to the training area where I have prepared a water setting for you to practice." They made there way through the house to the huge training area Harry was so used to.

"The incantation today Harry is 'tueri aquam', repeat." Dumbledore said.

"Tueri aquam" Harry relied perfectly.

"Good now with your wand." Dumbledore remarked.

Harry pulled his eleven inch holly and Phoenix feather wand from his holster. Normally he would not have been allowed a wand at the young age of five but Ollivander made an acception as Dumbledore was there. He and Ollivander has then had a debated discussion as the wand Harry had chose was the Brother to Voldemort's.

His wand gripped in his hands he fluently moved his hand in the actions Dumbledore had showed him, 'twist and flick' he thought as he did it, "Tueri aquam" A small shark like figure erupted from his wand and began to swim in the air around him.

"Yes well done Harry, now the shark is small and child like at the moment but just like your fire gaurdian it will grow older, bigger and more powerful as your mastery over the spell and should one day look like this, 'Tueri aquam." He encantated whilst moving his wand through the air. A huge great white shark, made of bluish aquatic water,erupted from the tip of his wand and began to swim around its caster eyeing Harry wary looks, clearly protective of its caster. It was at least 10 feet long and weighed clearly more than a tonne, though with its size it swam elegantly with ease.

"Now Harry as it grows and becomes more powerful it can be used as a method of transport, it moves at incredible speed and you are never in danger. I once took it to America as I did not wish to Apparate to America, I simply rode Arno and was on the shores of New York in minutes, quite beautiful on a clear day as well."

"You named your gaurdian." Harry asked, his mind only focused on his last comment.

"Of course, giving it a name creates an emotional bond between you and your gaurdian not only making it more developed and powerful but making it more protective and linked to you so you can entrust your life with them." Dumbledore stated as if obvious.

"Okay, hello Caspian my name is Harry." Harry said to his tiny gaurdian, within seconds the gaurdian grew from a mere two foot long shark to a 6 feet developing shark.

"You see Harry, it will now be much stronger and connected to you. But now we fight."

"What? Fight but I just tried it." Harry remarked

"And you will need to advance quickly if to use it in battle. Do not worry Harry I have perfect control over Arno, he will never attack or kill unless I command him.

"Okay let's do it."

The fight was incredible and elegant.

They cast bubble head charms on themselves and threw themselves into the lake. They arose back to the surface both riding there water gaurdians like cavalry going to battle. Wands held and ready they began to deul, though Harry knew Dumbledore could defeat him with some effort Harry could not accept that he would not cause him some discomfort and that he did.

The battle raged for hours until Harry could finally could not take anymore and was finally disarmed by Dumbledore.

Harry was left panting on the floor as Dumbledore returned Harry's wand he too out of breath. The silenced waited a while until they had both regained balance.

"Well Harry, your powers are growing I was certainly use over half of the power I could have used against you and I assure you you would give a great fight to any above average over age wizard. Anyway our lesson and it is clear your water gaurdian has hugely grown, 7 feet tiger striped Shark now, very strong indeed. I have also as promised your letter to Hogwarts, usually you would not receive it for at least another month but I have of course made an exception, you will be taking fourth year courses in some mandatory subjects such as defence and charms as well as doing private tutorial sessions in Defence against the Dark arts with Professor snape who I will assure you would give Sirius or Alastor a run for their money. You will also attend private meetings with me so we can continue certain practices such as Ollumemcy which I assure you you'll require in the future. But it is late and I assume your dinner will be soon, Goodbye Harry." He hugged the boy and left Harry alone in the training room.

Thoughts ran through Harry's head, 'who was Professor Snape? and why was he taking such advanced courses in all Mandatory subjects?,What had he meant that I would require Ollumemcy?, What is Ollumemcy?' Harry's mind raced as he went up stairs within his soaking wet clothes to take a shower.

oOoOo

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, next will release soon!_


	4. Chapter4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter and do this for enjoyment and no personal gain._

_oOoOo_

_Harry Potter _

_Grimluande Place _

The past month for Harry had been the same as always, when Harry had told Sirius about his tutorial sessions with Dumbledore(which he was fine about) and about Snape( which he was not fine about) the fact that Harry's father's worst nemesis was now teaching Harry and had a big influence over him. Sirius had rowed with Dumbledore for ages on the matter until he finally gave In to the Headmaster's wishes on the condition that if Harry was facing difficulties or doubts with Snape's tutoring that he could stop.

Dumbledore within the letter had also enclosed many books he was to purchase, many books were for Snape's tutoring as well as some for Dumbledore's tutorial sessions. Overall he had to buy about fifty books from Diagon alley, having to enter about a dozen shops as well. Harry had been counting the days down to when he would be able to go to Hogwarts. The morning of August 31st had marked his last day at Grimluande Place, Harry knew He would miss it all, the room's, the garden, the streets of London which he would wonder through everyday. But the one thing he would truely miss was Sirius. He was the father he never had, they almost never fought and he was more like a best friend than a gaurdian to Harry. He was the only person Harry truely loved and his interests at heart.

The day passed fairly quick as they all did, soon it was dinner and Kreacher had prepared a special meal for the event of Harry leaving. He had served a Prawn Risotto which he knew was Harys favourite. Alastor, Hagrid and Remus(to Harry's surprise) had come. They all talked throughout dinner in constant conversation. They were only silenced when Kreacher brought out an unbelievable looking chocolate cheesecake. The rest of the night was full of laughs and joy. It was now ten o'clock and they had all began to calm.

"Harry can you go to bed, I uh, have to have a private discussion with Remus, Alastor and Hagrid. Goodnight." He looked towards his Godson who politely nodded and Harry left the room. He would not miss the conversation though, no. As he left the room he left the door open a couple of inches which he inclined his ear to as he knelt down.

There dicussion then began.

"I'm not keen on him going to school." H. Sirius said to the men, "he wouldn't fit in and he's incredibly talented and smart. He'll be not on another level but another building than the other kids."

Remus relied to his statement."He has to go to school Sirius, plus he'll be under the tuition of Albus, he knows better than perhaps anyone."

"But what about his destiny, or the Prophecy."'Sirius continued.

The room fell still. And Remus eyes up the men

"What Prophecy?" Remus asked sternly.

The three men looked between themselves and nodded in agreement and turned back to Remus.

Sirius began the Prophecy. "Born to those who have thrice defied him..."

Hagrid then continued "Born as the seventh month dies..."

Alastor then took over. "The dark lord will mark him as his equal..."

Harry moved his hand over his forehead to the small dent that was his scar and it rested there.

"He will have the power the dark lord knows not..." Sirius continued.

" And Either must die at the other's hand.." Alastor continued.

"For neither can live while the other survives ." Hagrid finished.

"What does it mean?" Remus asked.

"It means Harry is the only hope the world has when Voldemort returns, it means Harry is the only one that can stop he with a special power that he has."Sirius responded.

"What power?" Remus asked.

"We don't know, that's why I don't want him to school, all this training for Harry, it's not to just help him to defeat Voldemort, it's to discover the power he has to destroy Voldemort. Harry is exceptional, but he will need years to be able to take down Voldemort, I am still not using anywhere near all the power I could use when I last deuled him although Albus did say Harry put in an excellent effort one as good as a fully trained Wizard the last time he fought him. So perhaps he is coming into his own."

"Sirius, he's eleven, he has so much time."

"Aye, but does he though, I was ordered to remove the philosophers stone from gringotts into Hogwarts a month ago and there was a break in the very same day to the same vault, Dumbledore says he reckons it was You know who. Personally I don't know, but it would take an immensely powerful Wizard to break into Gringotts, safest place in the world sept Hogwarts. Anyway the stone, it brings you immortality if frequently used and Dumbledore says You know who woulda used it to bring him a body. I don't how he's alive but he is somewhere..."

That was all Harry heard as he rushed up the stairs, he had not payed attention to the amount of noise he was making as he made his way to his room.

His head raced at what he had heard, he knew Voldemort was out to kill him but he had never really thought why he had just believed that it was to do with his parents. Though he had not given a second thought to why his parents had been tracked down and killed, 'It was me,' he thought. 'This entire situation was because I was born, Voldemort he killed my parents to get to me, they were dead because of me. It's all because of me, Sirius is forced to care for me because of me. How can I ever defeat Voldemort, I defeated him as a baby because his mother had sacrificed herself for him and her love had created a magical boundary around him that meant he could not touch him. This meant his spell had rebounded upon him and torn his soul from his body. But this time my mother is dead and I'm just a child who hasn't even begun school but must face the dark lord. I'm not special, and I'm not ready.' One last thought remained in Harry's head. 'What special power.' He did not sleep that night instead he lay on his bed shaking in terror and tears running down his cheeks until there was a knock at the door.

oOoOo

_Small chapter I know. This was to build Harry as a character though and to interpret a whole new side to Harry's schooling as he now knows the Prophecy._

_Hope you enjoyed, next chapter may take a few days as it will be a longer one!_


	5. Chapter5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter and do this for enjoyment and no personal gain._

Hope you enjoy!

_oOoOo_

_Harry Potter_

_Grimluande Place_

_"Knock! Knock!" From outside a person knocked upon Harry's door. From outside the door Sirius's voice carried in"Come on Harry, we leave in an hour, get downstairs, have breakfast and then we'll take floo network to Kings cross."_

_Harry lay shaking in bed. His mind still pondering what he had heard. He was not sure how he was to face the men waiting down in his kitchen. Last night during the dinner both Alastor and Remus had both promised to see him on to the train. _

_Harry finally pulled the strength to get up from his king sized bed. He slowly dressed into his clothes before levitating his trunk down the staircase. Harry had always been good at Charms and Defence against the dark arts. Well these were the only two subjects he'd ever tried. The others he had been told he would pick up easily according to both Sirius and Dumbledore. Though he wasn't sure on anything he had heard anymore. _

_He slowly walked in the kitchen to meet the delighted faces of the three men and house elf within the kitchen. Harry's face was sunken and misery completely covered it. The heads all looked towards his in worry. _

_"Harry whats wrong?" Sirius said questioning the boy. _

_"Nothin." He replied with the same misery that covered his face taking over his voice. _

_"If it's school, everyone gets first day jitters, it's nothing to worry about." Sirius said with his warm smile._

_A small subtle smile grew on his face, his thoughts began to change to the amazing memories he'd had with the man. 'How could he ever believe I couldn't do it' Harry thought. 'No if Sirius believed I can do it then maybe I can.' Harry began to gradually turn back to his normal self throughout dinner. His thoughts constantly turning back to the Prophecy but he tried to push this from his mind. The morning past slowly for Harry as he finally arrived at Kings cross station. As much as he wished to believe that everyone had complete confidence in him he just couldn't believe in himself. It was an incredibly hard time for Harry as he walked through the station with his cart and towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. _

_"Harry, are you sure you're fine?" Remus questioned. "You seem,"he paused for a moment, "Off." He finished._

_"I'm fine, just," now Harry pauses before continuing, "Nervous." He stated._

_"Okay." Remus said ending the discussion._

_All four of them were now outside the barrier and watched as a wave of ginger hair went straight through the barrier._

_"Here we are." Sirius stated. "Want to go first Harry?" He asked the boy._

_"Yeah, alright." Harry said gloomily._

_Harry then walked briskly at the barrier and wandered straight through onto a steam ridden platform. A huge steam train, with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written across the side, stood in front of him billowing steam from its engine. _

_Harry was closely followed by Sirius, Alastor and finally Remus. _

_"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed, "Haven't seen that in years. "You forget the wanders of school, don't you Remus." He nudged his friend who then chuckled and Harry merely shrugged as he had heard the stories from Sirius a million times m._

_"Harry"Sirius said to the boy, "I have a few gifts for you." He pulled two brown wrapped packages in his hands. He passed the smaller one to Harry and said "This is a mirror fragment that has an enchantment on it so you will always be able to speak to me if you just say my name to it. I carry mine at all times but salvaged this on the night I found you." He handed the boy the package which a mirror lay inside. "This was your fathers." He passed the second package to him. "It was your fathers invisibility cloak, Dumbledore gave it to me so I could pass it down to you." Harry was left speechless at this wonderful gift. He ripped open the package to find a beautifully woven silver silk cloak._

_"Wow! Thanks Sirius." He said to his Godfather. "It's..." Harry was left speechless. But Sirius nodded in understanding._

_"And Harry I have one last thing which you must keep secret until the time or opportunity presents its self." He pulled a small twig like thing from his pocket and Placed it within Harry's palm. "This is the Nimbus 2000, It's been shrunken, I know you know enlargement charms and I know you've been desperate for a broom and I know you'll easy make the school team. Goodbye Harry." Harry once more was left speechless. He hugged his Godfather in an almighty hug. Then Alastor and finally Remus._

_ "Goodbye, Ill see you soon and write as soon as possible." Harry walked over to the train leaving the men behind but a voice called to him._

_"Try to find the map, as the son of a marauder it will find you." Sirius shouted to him. Harry nodded back to him and boarded the train. _

_oOoOo_

_Harry Potter _

_Hogwarts Express_

_He found an empty compartment quickly and the train left the station. He stared down to the presents he had just received. He placed the mirror fragment within his sleeve with a consealmemt charm Sirius had once taught him. He then placed his new broom within his pocket which he then put a losing prevention charm on it again which Sirius had taught him. His final gift he constantly folded and each was as easy as the last. 'Must be the Magic stitched into it' Harry thought as he placed it in his back pocket( as small as a watch) and once again put a losing prevention charm on it. Satisfied he would not lose them and no one would steal them he sat back in his seat and began to mess around with some basic charms and defence magic that looked really cool. _

_He had made the packaging of his presents do cart wheels and then had it fly around the compartment. He then formed a small dragon from colourful sparks which then sprung around the room breathing small wisps of fire on the chairs. A small girl about nose height to Harry walked in and looked positively thrilled at what Harry was doing with his magic._

_"Wow!" The little girl squealed. "I've seen a few spells and tried some very simple ones my self but I've never seen one this spectacular or complex in the first or second book of ordinary spells. That spell also must take a complex charm due to the fire breathing." The girl said without a breath. "Are you in the third year and learning ahead then?" The girl questioning Harry clearly believing she was right._

_"No." Harry simply grunted as he willed the dragon to land on his hand and began to do flips._

_"Oh, I just thought because of your height you weren't that old what so are you in the forth of fifth year?" She asked again._

_"No." He grunted again._

_"What so you're in the sixth..." She was then interrupted by Harry._

_"I'm not in the second or third, or forth, or fifth, or sixth, or seventh year. This is my first just like you, I was just brought up.." he paused for a moment thinking of what to say to the girl he had just met. "Different." He said in a miserable tone and his face shrunk and his dragon caught up with the emotions of its creator curled into Harry's palm and slept._

_"First year, that's not possible, Witches and Wizards aren't supposed to be able to do magic when starting school and the very few who are taught by parents aren't able to do spells well if at all. I've read all about it in 'A muggle-Born's guide to Hogwarts and magic' it was very interesting and stated how we were all begginers and that Muggle-Borns joining Hogwarts would be very little or not at all behind the other kids and would easily catch up. But you you're doing magic beyond the second if not third or forth year standard, it shouldn't be possible." She stated._

_This brought a smile to Harry's face as he said "What can I say, I'm unique." He said brushing the scar upon his head._

_The girl then said to him "I'm Hermione Granger you are?" _

_"Harry James Black Potter." He said back to the girl._

_Her face dropped at the information she had just received and stared blankly at him for what felt like hours for Harry._

_A girl then walked into the compartment. "Hey Hermione, we found Nevilles toad." She said as she closed the compartment door behind her. "Who's this?" she asked the girl nodding at Harry. But Hermione sat blankly staring at Harry._

_The girl flicked Hermione who then came back to them and slouched back in her chair._

_"Who is this?" The girl masked again._

_"It-t-s-s,uh,uh" Hermione was then interrupted by the girl._

_"I'm Georgia,Georgia Smith, half blood." She said shaking hands with Harry. "And who are you?" She asked Harry._

_"Harry James Black Potter, nice to meet you." He said to Georgia._

_She then looked at the boy in awe. After a few moments she then snapped back to reality. _

_"Wow! You're, really, no way." She said to Harry._

_Harry then casually moved his fringe back from his face to reveal the scar._

_The girl grinning at him was extraordinarily pretty, she enchanted Harry with her deep green eyes. She had a perfect smile with a slightly crooked nose which only emphasised her beauty as her blonde hair hung down from her shoulders down to her chest._

_Harry gazed towards her and grinned back at the girl._

_She then looked towards her friend who still looked shocked._

_"Are you sure you're okay Harmione?" _

_"Yes, yes fine." She said beginning to go back to her original self._

_"Well I think I'll go for a wander." Harry said before getting up and leaving the train._

_oOoOo_

_It had been an interesting twenty minutes for Harry._

_He'd been walking along the corridor before he came across a compartment full of redheads._

_Two twins came bounding out of the compartment door and hit straight towards Harry who instinctively(and accidentally not realising what he was doing) froze the two boys In mid flight, so that they hung there. Harry then released them and they hit the floor with a thump. _

_The two boys arose from there heap berwilldered of who had stopped their fun.Their heads then looked towards Harry._

_"Who the hell are you?" One of the redheads asked._

_"Yeah, ain't seen you before and you look younger than us." The other said. They both nodded and peered towards the boy expecting an awnser._

_"I'm a first year." Harry responded._

_"No way, that's newt level stuff that is." One of them said._

_"Yeah, not a chance, what are you a tiny transfer from another school or something?"_

_"No, eleven years old." Harry responded._

_"Who are you?" One said._

_"Harry James Black Potter." Harry said in response._

_The two looked at him with puzzled faces before the one on the left said "Bollocks, he's having a giggle Fred..."_

_ "Yeah, can't be true, this guy Harry Potter, the one who vanquished the dark lord..." _

_"Yeah, and where's his scar."_

_Harry lifted his jet black hair to reveal the lightning scar cast upon his forehead._

_"Woah!" The one claiming to be Fred said_

_"Wicked!" The other said._

_They both knelt down and started chanting and begging for his forgiveness. "Please oh might lord forgive us, forgive us." They both Said in unison. Then burst in laughter._

_They then both rose and dragged Harry into there compartment where two more boys sat._

_Harry sat in the middle of one of the benches within the compartment he was then sorrounded by Fred and George, that was who they said they were anyway._

_"Who's he?" Asked the clearly younger brother of the twins (though practically their height)._

_"This young brother is Harry..."_

_"Potter. So show some respect your lord." Continued the other brother._

_"Will you stop with the lord jokes."Harry stated to the twins._

_"As you command Master." Said one of the twins and they both began to laugh,as did Harry._

_"Ballshit!" The young redhead said. "Where's the scar?"_

_"Our question too young brother, Harry if you please." Fred said pointing to his forehead. Harry then lifted his hair to reveal the lightning bolt scar._

_"Sorry." The younger redhead said. "Just didn't believe it you know, didn't really believe you existed or were alive, Mum and Dad said Dumbledore had said you were alive and well but no one had ever seen you. So I do have a reason to be sceptical."_

_"I get it." Harry said whilst nodding. "I've just heard something that scared me to the core and I don't want to believe it true and now I'm real sceptical about my life in general." Harry said whilst nodding._

_"Woah, that was a bit deep." Said George._

_"Yeah calm down we're here to have a good time aren't we Neville." Fred said to the boy sat in front of him who was silent and still._

_"Hm, uh, yeah." Neville responded in a very sheepish way._

_"Come'n Neville, we're going to Hogwarts, with Harry fucking Potter," he said whilst grabbing Harry's face who just laughed. "Cheer up a bit."_

_"I would it's just, I'm not good at magic, my family thought I was a squib until last year when my great uncle accidentally dropped me out of a window and I bounced down the garden into the road. They had been trying to force magic out of me when my grandmother asked if he had wanted a sandwich, he then lept at the chance and forget about me and dropped me."_

_"Woah, that's deep, also how can you say you're not good at magic, you've never tried."Harry asked._

_"I just know." Neville stated._

_"I could teach you some Mr um sorry what was your last name."_

_"Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." He stated proudly._

_"Well Mr Longbottom if you will please take out your wand we may begin." Neville took out his wand ready to learn. Surprising to Harry so did the three Weasleys as well._

_Harry looked at the twins in confusion. "Why would you need lessons?" He asked._

_"We don't learn much, just the stuff we find entertaining." Fred said._

_"Fairs." Harry exclaimed._

_"Right, as the basics I'll show you what I first learnt. We will begin with a piece of simple charms. The levitation charm we will try. Repeat after me, 'Wingardium Leviosa'"Harry said clearly to the group. They then repeated to him. "Okay good, now the movement, a simple swish and flick, as he turned his wand through the air he cast the enchantment "Wingardium leviosa." Neville then rose a few feet from the floor and sunk again._

_"Wow!" Every single boy said. _

_"Now you try though on a smaller item." _

_Harry removed a random button from the floor and placed it between the begginers._

_"Okay, start." Harry said commandingly. "Now focus upon what you wish for the item to do, say it in your mind as if you're talking to it, that can help. Okay once you've fully focused cast it. _

_Neville started first "Wingardium leviosa." He said turning his wand through the air. The button then rose to the ceiling. Neville so stunned by his work collapsed backwards and smacked his head on the wall of the compartment. Blood began to gently leak from his head._

_"It's okay." Harry said to the group who had started to begin panicking. "I know a healing spell, _Conscidistian" Harry said pointing his wand towards the boy.

His head instantly began to heal, it went from cut to scab to scar and then healed in a matter of seconds. The boys once more in awe with Harry.

"Ron, you try the spell too." He said to the young redhead.

"Okay, uh, Wingardium leviosa." He said towards the button. The button then lifted from the chair and raised above his head and back down again. "Cool."

They spent the remaining hours of the trip talking, laughing and having fun. They got changed and then Hogwarts was In sight.


	6. Chapter6

_Hope you enjoy the Chapter!  
In this story I'm trying to bring a new light to Ron and Neville that shows them as succeeding when they are given self confidence and determination by Harry and others._

oOoOo

Harry Potter

Hogsmeade station

"Want a hand?" Harry asked the girl he had met earlier. She had been struggling to get her trunk from the train.

"Yeah," Harry took the trunk from her hands and place it onto the platform. "Thanks,"she said as she hopped onto the platform. "The castle looks amazing doesn't it, I saw it from the train, I reckon it will be better up close though don't you."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm more interested in the magic. I hear you can do some truly amazing things with it. Anyway we have to take the boats up to the castle now."

"What are you talking about everyone takes the carriages." She was saying before she was interrupted by a deep loud voice.

"First years this way!" Hagrid shouted from afar. A grin beamed across Harry's face as he looked down at the small girl. She looked at him in a complete look of disgust and walked away muttering under her breath saying something about boys.

All of the first years walked over to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid." Hagrid called to the giant of a man.

"Hi Harry, excited to get started at Hogwarts." Harry nodded beaming with a smile. "Right, everyone follow me." He called to the group.

They followed Hagrid through a pathway for a short while, a few minutes at best, until they reached a huge midnight black lake. The sun was setting upon it as the majestic colours covered the lake:orange,red,violet,orange and so many more.

About fifty small wooden boats which could fit around three people each lay in front of the students on the shore of the lake.

"Everyone push a boat up into the lake, then climb in." Hagrid ordered to the kids.

All the students followed instructions and soon all were in boats.

Hagrid in a boat of his own looked around at the boats, pleased they were all there he called "Forwards!" And the fleet of little boats began to move up through the lake. They had been going minutes when they turned a corner and there perched atop of a gigantic mountain a vast castle sat. With hundreds of turrets and towers the windows sparkling there Hogwarts sat watching over its new students.

"Ooooooh!" Called the students as it came into site.

They glided across the lake which was as smooth as glass.

They all sat in silence staring up at the castle before they finally reached the cliff face which was covered in ivy. They passed through this and Hagrid called "heads down." They all ducked down as they passed under the mountain and seemed to be going straight under Hogwarts. The passage then opened into a harbour type place within the cave. They all clambered out and up through a passage way until they were standing in front of huge oak doors.

Hagrid then banged on the Huge oak doors. They swung open and revealed an elderly women standing and waiting for them In a high and mighty posture.

"I am Professor Mcgonnagal please follow me."

They then followed the Professor up a staircase or two until they met huge golden doors.

"This is the great hall, you will shortly be sorted into your houses. I will be back momentarily." She then entered the hall with Hagrid and the first years were left in silence.

They then burst into muttering to each other. Harry and Ron had been discussing how they were to be sorted.

"Fred told me we had to perform a spell and George told me we had to take down a fully grown troll." Neville turned green at this.

"Nah, we put on a hat and it sorts us just like that." Harry said chuckling at his rhyme.

"A hat, now how could a hat do that?"Ron asked beginning to laugh.

"Yes how can a hat do that?"Neville continued.

"Well the hat is a brilliant hat, looks like a dork and a bit like a fucked up fork." Harry said in between his laughs. "It's tough, ruff and likes it up the duff." All three burst into laughter at the last sentence.

"You'll be fine Nev, it's a hat, nothing to be nervous about, we'll be friends no matter house we're in right." He said elbowing his new friends.

"Yeah, well, not if you're in Slytherin." Ron grunted.

"Fine, if me or Nev is put in with the Snakes then you don't have to be friends with us." Harry replies to Ron. "Though you could be a snake."

Ron stared at him and put his fingers in his mouth and did a gaging motion which they all laughed at.

"Please have some Manners." A blonde haired boy said from Ron's side. "Although judging by your appearance you're a rugged disgusting and poor Weasley. I am however Draco Malfoy. And you are?" He asked Harry and Neville.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said to the arrogant and posh boy who claimed to be called Malfoy.

"So the rumours are true, Harry Potter at Hogwarts, who would of guessed. You're not like people say you are though. Bet you don't even know a spell, see I know a few my self family secrets I'm afraid can't tell you. I guarantee I could wipe the floor in a duel with you."

"Nah, you are chatting out your ass. If you can? Do a spell."Harry demanded.

"Can't, family secrets." Draco exclaimed.

"Just a basic will do."Harry said.

"I don't know any basic spells, too easy for me."

"You don't know any magic do you?"

"Yes I do."

"Prove it."

"Yeah well, you can't do any either." The blonde haired boy stated.

"Scourgify." He casted the spell at Rons robes which instantly turned from a tattered grey to a glistening black.

"Wow!" Ron shouted. "That was awesome."

"Yeah well, know what kind of people you should know, you're clearly talented, we can help each other there." He put his hand out to shake it but Harry cast a small burning charm on his hand and he began to whimper. Before Malfoy retaliated Professor Mcgonnagal walked out of the hall and said to the crowd. "We're ready for you know, please line up in pairs and follow me. They all lined up and followed her into the huge and glistening hall.

oOoOo

Neville Longbottom

The great Hall

Neville stood behind Harry and Ron as well as standing next to a girl he'd never seen before.

They slowly approached the front of the hall in dead silence as many whispered and muttered came from the long benches that surrounded the four house tables.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime for Neville they reached the stool.

Neville really struggled with anxiety and public speaking and appearances(with all the staring and judgemental faces) were the worst.

Once the sorting had reached his name just over half of the students had been sorted into their houses including Ron who to no surprise was put in Gryffindor, 'no wonder, his whole family is' Neville thought.

But the moment had come and Professor Mcgonnagal had finally called his name. "Longbottom Neville."

There was a few chuckles at his name but most remained talking to their friends completely ignoring the sorting.

Neville walked up to the stool and of course Neville tripped over his robes and smacked into the floor.

Getting up and ignoring the laughter,Neville severely blushing rushed to the stool and shoved the ragged hat onto his head.

'Well,well, interesting, quite so, yes, is loyal to friends, Helga's house of course, but do anything including your life, well of course that's Godric's, you have though a keen thirst to prove yourself to your grandmother and peers. Well it better be.' "Gryffindor." It chanted to the hall, and the Lions clapped the boy onto there table where he sat next to Ron.

oOoOo

Harry Potter

The Great Hall

'I sware, if I get put in Slytherin I will kill someone.' Harry thought as he walked up to the stool grabbed it and ignored the glaring faces from every single person in the hall after his name had been called. At first it had been silence but it then burst into muttering which faded as he put on the hat.

'Well! I have not seen one like this in well decades, last time I saw this was fifty years ago, his intelligence did not bring good to the world instead a world of rage.' The hat said to Harry within his mind.

'Do you mean Voldemort?'

'Don't say the name, but yes the young child who was once called Tom riddle was insanely like you but I know better, darkness I saw in him and I warned him and the rest, but you, you are different, you share the same gifts true, your mind very brilliant, your passion, your loyalty to those you love and that thirst for knowledge it is incredible. You are difficult. Very difficult. Where to place you. I believe Hufflepuff is out of the question you share too greater qualities of the rest to be considered to be placed there however you are an open book. Your training I see is intense yet you have perceived through it showing your courage and determination however the skill you have to get through it is impressive, yes, very impressive. I believe I am left with two options, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

This may take sometime, you are a particularly difficult customer, the last time I saw someone like you was Merlin himself and that was a thousand years ago.'

After what felt like hours the hat came to a decision. "Gryffindor." It chanted to the hall.

Yet none clapped, all stared towards him. He looked around the room at the puzzled faces. He walked from the stool to the Gryffindor table where no applause took place, only stunned looks.

"What?" Harry asked to them. But none responded.

The sorting continued and the feat beggined. Harry was still perplexed at why people were shooting him weird and curios looks.

"Nev?" He asked towards his new friend who turned to him. "Why do people keep looking at me weird?"

"Harry," he replied "you were on that stool for thirty three minutes. That is insanely long and people were stunned and pissed they had to wait longer than the entire normal ceremony for one sorting. I know it's not your fault but it was weird and you are the boy who lived you know, a big deal. So it was weird.

oOoOo

Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter7

_Sorry I haven't uploaded but I've been very busy, hope you enjoy_.

_oOoOo_

_Harry Potter's Head_

The voice spoke to Harry without warning,

'Well, what do we have here. Harry Potter, I hear you are almost as famous as me nowadays aren't you, Harry.' Said an ice cold voice within the midst of Harry's mind.

'Who are you?' Harry said back to the voice.

'I am the man who created you, the man who formed this world, the man who was so close to taking England and then the world, the man who killed your parents. Would you like to watch it Harry, the moment I murdered your parents, the moment a boy of one defeated me Lord Voldemort.'

'You!'

'Yes, I, now let us dwelve back into the past shall we.'

Darkness his vision as he then appeared in front of a Tudor style cottage it was clearly autumn time as he looked around and saw an arrangement of wonderous colours that covered the trees and leaves. He continued into the house which he had unlocked with a few waves of his hand.

He entered the building and saw his parents holding what he could only assume was himself as a baby. He then witnessed his father attempting to sheild his wife and child with nothing but his bare hands.

"Run, Run Lily, I'll hold him off, take him and run." His Father screamed at his wife as he came face to face with one of the most powerful wizards of all time with nothing but his fists.

Laughter filled the scene as Harry watched himself raise his wand and a jet green ray of light shot out of it hitting his father square in the chest.

Harry continued up the stairs and right down the hallway until he reached a slightly open door.

He flicked his wand and the door slowly opened revealing a whimpering and unarmed women standing over a cot where a small child lay crying.

"Move aside girl, there is no need for you to die." He said towards the women.

She stood there unmoving and silent just watching the man.

"Move aside or you will die." He shouted at the girl.

Her head slowly moved side to side.

He raised his wand towards the her.

"Kill me but don't harm Harry, take me, take me just don't harm my baby."

He flicked his wand as once again a familiar green light filled the room and the women collapsed to the floor where she lay motionless.

He crept over to baby and spoke to it, "Goodbye Harry Potter." Laughter filled the room once again as he then shouted at the baby "Avada Kedabra!"

A jet green light filled the room and everything went black once more.


	8. Chapter8

Trying to get back into this again, should be updates at least every week and occasionally faster.

Hope you enjoy the Chapter!

oOoOo

Harry Potter

The Great Hall

Harry gasped for breath, he opened his eyes to see twenty pairs of eyes staring down at him. 

He looked up to See Professor Dumbledore's eyes gazing towards Harry. He grabbed Harry and pulled him up with surprising strength of such an old man. 

"Is everything okay Harry?" Dumbledore asked in his usual calm tone.

"Huh, uh yeah." Harry replied still light headed from the intrusion in his mind.

"Harry if something is wrong please tell me." The headmaster asked.

"Everything's fine." Harry said in a almost violent tone as he remembered the peice of information he had just received the night previous.

Harry pushed past the teachers sorrounding him and made his way out of the hall. 

He walked through the castle now lost. He had left without even knowing where his common room was. 

"Hey, hey you!" A male voice said from behind Harry. 

Harry turned to see a ginger boy he had walked past when leaving the hall. 

"You have to..." taking time to catch his breath after jogging to catch him. 

"You need to follow me, the Gryffindor common room is this way."

"Oh okay." Harry responded a bit warily of the boy.

"I'm Percy by the way, Percy Weasley." The ginger boy exclaimed to Harry.

"Oh, you're Ron's brother, and Fred and George's"

"Yes." He stated rather codly obviously wishing not to be associated with his misbehaving brothers.

"Yeah, they're jokes, so are you a Prefect?" Harry asked but immediately regretting his decision after seeing the excited look on Percy's face.

I

He then spoke Harry's ear off for the next twenty minutes until they eventually reached A portrait which held an overweight women.

"Password?" She asked them.

"Caput Draconis." Percy responded to her question and the portrait swung open to reveal a large circular shaped room, with a roaring fire to the right of the room and chairs and sofas sorrounding it. Tables and Chairs covered the rest of the room. On the opposite side of them were two staircases.

The Common room was deserted. 

"Everyone always goes to sleep early on the first night" he explained to Harry.

"Girls dormitories are on the left and the boy's are in the right.

oOoOo

Harry Potter

Great Hall

Harry walked through the huge oak wooden doors and he immediately felt every person's eyes fall upon him. 

He knew the events last night had been weird but did people not have better things to do than stare at him.

'No' he thought, 'Of course they didn't'. He travelled along the Gryffindor and sat down next to Ron and Neville.

"Hey Harry." Neville said as Harry took his seat in between his two friends.

"Oh hi Neville, are you guys okay?" Harry asked glumly and stared down towards his plate.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ron asked towards his new friend.

"Huh, oh uhh yeah. You know last night just freaked me out a bit. 

"What happened to you anyway, we all saw you collapse and everything quickly escalated, Professor Dumbledore sent everyone out and then you turned up in the dormitory once we were all asleep. I mean, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to know but you know, it was weird that's all." Ron said erily of Harry.

"It was nothing, just nerves you know, I mean the sorting was extremely weird for me, more so than anyone that's actually had such a long sorting because I'm supposed to be a big deal, Harry Potter, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, master of Death, More Powerful than Voldemort, it's a big weight you know, so it just overwhelmed me. Anyway, what's our timetables looking like, let's do some magic for God sake."

"I know right, I showed the levitation spell you showed us yesterday to a group of girls and they went crazy, I can't wait to see the teachers faces when they see we know magic."

"Calm down little bro..." Said Fred as he sat down with his twin opposite the three friends.

George continued from Fred "Yeah as cool as it was Harry knowing magic before he came to school, the spell he showed you was the most basic spell you learn. You'll probably go over the theory and then attempt the practical in your first lesson so don't think you've accomplished something great or that Harry is some great wizard, not that you won't be Harry, it's just that be a simple spell if you catch my drift." Continued George

"Not impressed Huh..."

"No" Fred said.

"Okay then,"Harry flicked his wand towards the bacon and spoke the words "accio bacon." Harry said calmly as two slabs of bacon flew towards him. "Wingardium leviosa." The two pieces of bacon then floated still in the air he then willed them to sit ontop of his bread roll.

Everyone near him watched flabbergasted at the first year performing forth year level magic with out a single lesson yet to be done.

The mood was then killed when they saw their head of year standing behind them.

"Mr Potter as much as I know that it is such an insignificance to actually reach over and pick up the bacon but there is no magic permitted at meal times. And if you are so dire to achieve this with flashy spells I must say that you'll be able to show me what else you know in detention tonight, my office at 9pm. Do not be late otherwise it will be a week's, do not let me catch you doing this again, here is your timetable, you have a lesson in defence against the dark arts with Professor Snape. After dinner which I hope for you will not take long."

"Excuse me for interuptting Professor but Professor Snape teaches Potions not Defence, I believe this timetable is wrong." Said Percy who was gleaming with pride as he pointed out a teachers mistake.

"You are wrong Percy, you see Professor Snape is fully qualified to teach defence against the dark arts and will be giving Potter here private tutorship after dinner times and during other's free periods."

"Oh,okay sorry Professor." He said very taken back and begrudgingly.

She simply nodded looking very smug And walked away from the group and continued to hand out the timetables.

"Yay, more work, my time is just getting better and better."

Harry stared towards his timetable and saw his day.

Monday: Potions, Herbolodgy , History of Magic , Pt w Pf Dumbledore , Charms , Pt w Pf Snape

"Hey, you don't have defence with us, instead you have Pt with Dumbledore what does that mean." Asked Ron

"Private tutoring I suppose." Harry responded

"He told me about it before I arrived, we're continuing our training."

"You have private lessons with Dumbledore?" Ron asked very excitedly. "whats it like?" 

"Yeah, it's okay I guess but it's tiresome, we're constantly battling and it gets hard going against him especially."

"Wow!" The group responded looking very intrigued with the new topic.

"What's he like?" Percy asked almost wetting himself with excitement.

"He's hella powerful, like, I've never even stood a chance against him." Harry responded.

"You've fought him." Fred asked looking amazed at him.

"Uh, yeah. Dueling you know."

"Cool!" The group responded.

"Ding" The clock repeated eight times more until it came to a stop.

The students the. Began to flood out of the hall briskly eager to get to their first lesson.

"We better get to class then." Harry stated to them. And the group arose from the table.


	9. Chapter9

_ Hope you enjoy the Chapter!_

_Starting to get to the good bits!_

_I've made a lot of changes to the Wizarding world and Hogwarts in this series of books._

_I've introduced a hogwarts where there is more than one teacher for each subject and there is about four times the amount of students at hogwarts then there was in the original series._

oOoOo

_Harry Potter_

_ Dungeons _

_ Potions class_

"Fucking hell, that's a walk and a half." Ron said breathing heavily.

"How unfit are you?" Questioned Neville sniggering are Ron.

Harry grinned broadly at this remark.

"Oh shut up. It's not my fault that Snape's making us walk down a mile to reach his filthy little hovel he calls a classroom. The jumped up prick."

"Yeah, Sniverluss is being a bit of a prick having his class here." Harry said.

Ron burst into laughter whilst facing towards the classroom. Neville's face however drained of blood as he stared behind Harry.

"Well Potter, I see your filthy mutt of a godfather has taught you the nickname himself and your father had during their school days. Well it's great to see karma does exist, one dead and the other now alone without anyone but his half breed friend." Snape then chuckled and a evil grin appeared on his face as he saw the anger raging on Harry's face.

"Don't say a word against my father, he was a good and honest man. Unlike you, death eater scum." Harry spat at his teacher.

Ron and Neville gasped at Harry's reaction to a teacher.

"I don't know what twisted tale your godfather has told you but I'm sure that if you ask Professor Dumbledore that he will put your mind at rest. You see I am no longer a death eater but a changed man, whereas your father never changed and look where he ended up." A twisted grin again appearing on his face.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Snape, anger burning through his very loins. Everyone in the hallway was now staring at Harry stunned.

"Potter, lower your wand before you hurt yourself, you probably don't even know how to wield it."

"Oh I'm sure you'd be surprised."

"Very well, we will see at 7:30 won't we."

"Yes, I suppose we will."

"Great, now lower your wand and the lesson can begin."

They all entered the ice cold dungeon and Harry sat at the back rage filling him as he wanted get up and throttle Snape until he lay begging for mercy.

Snape spent the entire lesson going on about safety precautions and what he expects within his class. Finally he dismissed the class and Harry stormed from the class still filled with rage.

He stormed through the the corridor outside the classroom and up the spiralling staircase.

"Harry, Harry!" A voice shouted from behind him.

Harry ignored this and continued to climb the stairs.

He reached the top of the staircase and suddenly a figure appeared in front of him.

Ron had chased Harry all the way up the stairs.

Panting he held out his finger halting Harry and gasped for breath.

"You should really get fitter." Harry said to him.

Laughing appeared in his ear he turned to see Neville absolutely fine laughing at his currently sweating and hard breathing friend.

"Harry..." Ron gasping for air still.

"You can't do that!"Neville continued.

Ron began to nod and finally began to stabilise in his breathing rate.

"Do what?" Harry asked

"I sat in silence for the entire lesson and did all the work he told us to do."

"Uh, yeah not that dipshit." Ron looks over to Neville.

"He has no idea what he's done does he."

"No I believe he is what we call a sanctimonious prick or idiot." Neville replied.

"Okay now I really confused."

"What's confusing?" Ron asked Harry still oblivious to his actions.

"I mean you only insulted the most hated and most evil teacher in the school. Fred and George told me how he gave them detention every Friday night till the end of term for telling him to piss off, this is one teacher Harry who you do not want to piss off."

"Okay, okay Fine I'll ignored the slimy prick."

The other boys merely smirked and made their way to herbology.

Herbology went well for all three of the boys, Neville was able to obtain fifteen seeds from his sceptunula plant whereas Harry and Ron with help from Neville got twelve each. Neville was awarded twenty points for his achievements and ten each were given to Harry and Ron.

Break was pretty quick but Harry realised that he had no idea where Dumbledore was wanting to meet for their lesson. Harry walked around but everyone was in class finally he saw a familiar face in front of him. His blue eyes staring at him as Harry finally reached him.

"Hello Harry." The gentle voice

"Sir." Harry replied in an arrogantly sarcastic tone and gave him a big grin.

"Follow me Harry, today we will practicing in my office."

"Okay Sir."

"So Harry, how are you enjoying your first day?" Asked Dumbledore rather intrigued.

"Well uh, my first lesson was interesting."

"Really, I believed you had Professor Snape as your Potions teacher in your first lesson am I not mistaken, I have never thought Potions to be particularly how would you say, interesting in the slightest, especially your first lesson with Snape babbling on about safety."

"Uh it wasn't the lesson, it was our argument before the lesson, he's as arrogant and rude as Sirius described."

"Harry, Sirius and James May have hated him with a passion but Professor Snape is one of your Professor's you must show him respect."

"But sir, he was a death eater, how can you trust this man?"

"Harry, I've told Sirius this a thousand times and will say it to you hopefully only the once, I have full confidence in Professor Snape and I do not to hear another question on the matter."

"But sir.."

"Not another word Harry."Dumbledore said rather sternly at Harry a sort of anger in his tone a different side of Dumbledore Harry had never seen in his teacher before.

Rather taken back Harry continued in silence not mentioning the matter again.

"Ah here we are." They stood in front of a stone gargoyle. "You know Harry I've taken a liking to a muggle sweet called Sherbet lemon."

The gargoyle sprung to life moving out of the way of the men as the wall behind it opened up and they continued up the stairs.

That entered his office and sat down together Dumbledore behind and Harry in front of his desk.

"Harry, you are going to hear some distressing news which I had preferred not to tell you. I had wished not to reveal it to you at this moment, I believed it too soon however I finally gave in and agreed, you see myself, Sirius, Hagrid and Alastor all agree you should know something, you see for reasons I am not devilling you I managed to convince them that much but you are destined to destroy Lord Voldemort Harry, all the training you have recieved and the training you will receive is in

preparation for you to fight him. I know you already know this but this is all because we believe you are special Harry, you see there is something about you Harry, you were not able to be killed by Voldemort and you are as far as I've seen the most skilled Wizard I've ever seen at such a young as well as how quickly you take to spells and how you adapt to use them. Harry you see... there was a uh, um prophecy, but I cannot tell you. No you're too young.

Harry went bone white as the memory of two nights s before flooded his sight.

Four figures stood in front of him.

"He will have the power the dark lord knows not..." Sirius continued.

" And Either must die at the other's hand.." Alastor continued.

"For neither can live while the other survives ." Hagrid finished...

Harry returned back to the room once again on a floor and looking up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, is everything okay? This is the second time this has happened are you really this nervous and on edge about school?"

"Uh, no, uh, everything's fine just a bit light headed I haven't had a drink today but I'll be fine, so what are we doing first sir."

"Well first Harry we are going to duel. You see this time I'm going to give you everything I've got and you're going to fight as hard as you can, I want you to fight until you drop to your knees from exhaustion."

"In here?" Harry asked very confused as he looked around at the small office space.

"Yes In here." Dumbledore then waves his wand and the room began to expand into a 50square meter room. "Okay Harry are you ready."

"Yes,let's do it."

"Incognito." Dumbledore said and smoke gavered around him and began filling the space around him...


	10. Chapter10

_Sorry if spellings and a few spells are wrong but I haven't been asked to check thoroughly._

_Hope you enjoy the Chapter!_

_oOoOo_

_Harry Potter_

_Headmaster's Office_

"Ha, ha." Harry cried as he caught his mentor with a mild burning curse.

"Perttrofold!" Dumbledore bellowed at Harry. The Ice spike spell was blocked by Harry.

Harry looked back up at Dumbledore waiting for his next move.

"Incarnesorous" Dumbledore shouted, ropes shot from his wanted launching them at Harry.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The ropes instantly became weightless as they hung in the air. "Impetus" Harry whispered the ropes shot at Dumbledore, Dumbledore had not expecting this magic as he watched the ropes wrap around him locking his hands and legs.

"Expediria." Dumbledore said, the ropes released from him and fell to the floor.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, Dumbledore simply waved his wand and the spell was blocked.

"Destroment omentum!" Harry screamed the only thing that can describe what was released from his wand was pure and unrelenting power, a black shiny substance flying in a streak of black lightning it launched towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore met his spell with a white chain of lightning. They met within the centre of the two. Harry started sweat as he struggled to hold a spell of such power, Harry watched as Dumbledore's grip on the spell began to weaken. Harry took his chance he broke his spell off and shouted "Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore's wand shot out of his hand leaving him stunned, his face then changed to pure glee as he looked back at the boy.

"I got lucky." Harry said rather disappointed in his efforts.

"There is no luck Harry, I believed you would give in much sooner and took your strength for granted, you took me on surprise and managed to disarm me.

"Where is your wand?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

"Oh, yes, accio." His wand from the distance flew into his outstretched hand.

"Cool, can you teach me that?" Harry asked almost giddy as he watched the man pocket his wand.

"One day very soon I will."

oOoOo

_Harry Potter_

_Dungeons _

_Severus Snape's classroom_

_"_I'm glad you decided to join me Potter." Snape said in a very smug grin.

"I came as quick as I could, had..." gasping for Breatg, "Dinner." Harry managed to get out.

"I do not care for tardiness, 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said in his vile tone.

"What? You can't do that I was two minutes late!" Harry snapped back at Snape.

"And another 10 from Gryffindor, do you want more or would you like your house to be in the minuses this early in term."

"Fine, what are we doing then?" Harry said in a rather snarcky and irritated tone.

"Today Potter we will be covering basic defensive magic." Snape said rather calmly.

"Basic?" Harry asked very confused.

"Yes Dumbledore has told me your a very offensive Wizard however you will not be able to do that with me Potter, you must be equally strong in your defensive magic as you are in your offensive."

"Okay, where are we going to practice?" Harry asked looking around at his dingy office.

"Follow me." Snape left the room without another word.

They went down a corridor for about a minute silently until they reached a door. Snape pushed through it opening to a rather large empty classroom. Tables and chairs covered the room.

"Uh, it's a bit cluttered." Harry asked a bit confused at the room.

"Yes, deliberately, if you believe that you will not have obstacles in your way when dueling you are wrong, they can be both an advantage and disadvantage."

"Okay, uh, what do we do know?" Harry asked still abit confused about the situation.

"Flipendo!" Snape shouted at Harry.

'Protego'N/V Harry flicked his wand and the spell bounced off the shield spell.

Snape looked at Harry perplexed as he tried to understand the boy in front of him.

"Potter, what was that?" Snape snapped at Harry.

"A simple shield charm."

"Yes, but you did it without saying any words."

"Did I?" Harry said befuddled as he thought back. "Oh yeah, suppose I didn't, it can't be difficult though can it?" Harry asked calmly.

"Potter, non verbal is the second hardest form of magic there is, a lot of fully eduacated wizards cannot master it, yet you a boy on his first day did a fully formed shield charm as if it was nothing, perhaps I judged you differently, it is possible that you are as Dumbledore says. What else can you do?"

"Nothing, I mean Dumbledore's taught me spells but I've never done non verbal before, I saw Dumbledore do it earlier but otherwise I've never even heard of it before."

"You are, unusual Potter now leave, I'll discuss these matters with Professor Dumbledore, I believe you also have a detention to attend with Professor Mcgonnagal."

"Yes sir, Goodbye."

Harry left the room quickly, he walked through the corridors until he reached Professor Mcgonnagal's office.

Harry knocked on the office door a voice came from within "Enter."

Harry opened the door to reveal Professor Mcgonnagal.

"Hello Mr Potter, this evening you will be showing what magic you know, I was very impressed with the magic you showed me, it was of a forth year level, I must say you are clearly very talented."

"What would you like to see Professor?"

"Um, well how about you show me what you know, all of it."

"Okay." Harry whipped out his wand, he pointed it towards the peice of paper and began making it to do cartwheels, flips and every other gymnastic skill."

"You are clearly very skilled at charms mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore said you were advanced for your age but I had no idea."

"Uh, well I consider Charms my weakest subject to be honest."

"Really." Professor Mcgonnagal said shocked and clearly impressed with Harry's skills.

"Do you know any transfiguration?"

"Uh, bits, I never truly got too advanced."

"That's no issue, for someone of your skill you'll go far, what do you know?"

"Uh,commutationem rachada." Harry pointed his wand at her book it the. Morphed legs and finally developing into a rat."

She stepped back from her desk in shock.

"Imobulus." Harry said pointing his wand at the rat.

She again looked perplexed at the boy almost worried at the amount of power he had.

"Professor, how can I learn non verbal magic?"

"Non verbal, I think even for you mr Potter it is still to advanced."

"But Professor I've already achieved some non verbal magic even though it was accidental."

"How?"

"Well I was with Professor Snape and he sent a curse at me to test me and I accidentally blocked it without any words, of course I didn't think anything of it but Snape seemed to think it was a big deal."

"Interesting, you may leave Mr Potter, thank you and perhaps we will speak of this subject again soon, Goodbye."

oOoOo

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Sorry it's so short, they will become longer._


End file.
